Ultima: book one Revelations
by AceofSpades2736
Summary: After the death of his parents, Max Taylor figures out he's a half demon after finding a sword that focuses his power. Now he figures out that rico, and evil boy from the future, turns the dinosaurs into weapons, Max must stop him as well as stopping a demon outbreak. Can Max, Rex, and Zoe Save the world again! This is a Max x Zoe Fanfic. Their will be more books.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own dinosaur king nor do i really want to ... too much trouble.

This is mainly Max's POV. I'm doing 2 stories at once so forgive me if i take too long.

* * *

It's been 2 years since Rex left for the future. Ever since then things have gone to hell. well what do u expect... my best friend in the world has gone away leaving me with nothing. Zoe and i got kinda awkward since Rex left. We never have anything to talk about, nor do i have things to do with her. I sat on the bench in the town park, thinking of what to do. I'm Fourteen now, so i got a lot taller. I'm 5 ft 6 in, with a black jacket, red tank top, and black jeans. My hair still the same, and i ditched the visor and fanny pack.

"well" I muttered dejectedly. "what do I do now"

I sighed and stood up to see a small figure in the distance. It was Zoe. She was still 13 yet she had developed and grew taller. i was a few inches taller than her though. she stood 5 ft 4 in with a red jacket with no sleeves and her black shirt underneath. she had a skirt that went down to her knees.

"hey Max!" she said in an enthusiastic voice.

"hey zoe" i muttered. "so how are things going?

"heh could be better i got to get some stuff done at the library later" she replied. her voice cracking

Their was an awkward silence after that. I cannot tell u how much i hate awkward silences. They always shift the mood. i decited to end the silence before it got to awkward for words.

"well i gotta get home." i said quickly.

"oh ok" she said with a hint of sadness in her voice.

I turned heel and walked "Later" i yelled. She gave a small wave. I ran down the road and passed the streets to my house. I ran in and took off my shoes.

"I'm home!" i yelled up the stairs. Their was no answer. I yelled again for my parents but they didn't answer. Either their ignoring me or not home. No their home, i saw their car in the driveway. I ran up to the see a closed bed room door. The first thing that hit me was that smell. The pungent, grotesqe smell. It smelled like death. Wait... DEATH?! I rammed the door open to see my two parents covered in blood. Blood filled the room, all over the bed, and the walls. The smell made me gag, but i didn't care about that. I sank to my knees in silence.

"Mom?... Dad?" i murmured.

Tears stung my eyes. I tilted my head back and let out a painful, and sorrowful howl. my howl lasted longer than i thought it could and it seemed like this swarming sadness would never end.

* * *

2 months later...

I've never felt so lonely. their was so much that i wanted to end my life about, but i never could bring myself to do it. I sat in my house in silence. i don't think i smiled since the inccident. I heard a creek by the stairs.

"oh the baby sitter must be here." I muttered slightly angered.

I couldn't stand the babysitter. He was an old man, who couldn't even speak without a whistle in his voice. He looked about seventy, weird and wrinkly. If u see him with little children u'd think he's a molester. I got up and walked up to meet the old geezer. I walked into the hallway to see nothing but stairs.

"what the hell?" i muttered.

I knew i heard a noise somewhere. Maybe up-stairs. I looked up the wooden stair case's. wow... who thought he could climb stairs. his limbs are so thin, a squirrl could snap his legs like a twig. I slowely walked up the stairs, and in the middle of the stairs i could hear more creaking. Suddenly the stairs shattered form under me and i fell into the shadows.

i woke up to see an alter, or something like that. what would an alter be doing under the stairs. Please don't tell me my parents were satan worshippers. I walked up to see a sword in the middle of the alter. It looked kiritos sword in Sword Art Online (anime) The blade was black with a specialized hilt.

"wtf?" I wondered. i picked up the blade,and an odd tingling sensation bolted across my body. I dropped the sword to see my hands glowing. My right hand was enveloped in a blue light. my left hand crackled with red energy.

"Ok what the hell is happening to me?!"

Suddenly the lights stopped, and the tingling went away. I looked at the sword, and picked it up again. This time i didn't feel tingling, nor did my hands glow. hmm maybe I just imagined it. I didn't know what else to do but walk upstairs. I walked outside for some fresh air, when I heard an explosion. I looked over the fence to see the neibors house on fire.

"wha... what?"

Off the top of the burning house, came a clawed creature the size of a buike. He was completely black, and had long slender arms and legs containing claws. How i could describe my fear i don't know. Picture turning a corner and running into slenderman, in real life! The creature roared a horrible howl that sounded like a cross between a banshee and hyena. It jumped up and loomed over me. I jumped back to see a giant claw mark. Whoa! If i didn't jump back in time a lot of blood where that mark should be.

"gah, now what?" I yelled loudly

It swepted it's hand back, sent me flying. I flew through the house, and out the other side. pain roared all over my body. I'm gonna die aren't I. I looked at my hand to see the sword still in my hand. well now would probably be a good time to use this. I got up quickly and unsheathed the sword. The tingling feeling came back. I gripped the blade in my right hand , and the entire sword crackled with a red energy. The energy looked like red electricity. The creature came down from the top and i side-stepped quickly. I swung the sword at my right , but he got out of the way... by jumping. Whats with this thing and jumping?! Suddenly my body glowed blue, and i jumped. I went farther and faster than I ever thought I could. Wind blew across my face, and as soon as i new it I was above the beast in midair. I shoved my sword down, and it Flew faster than a meteorite. It crashed into he ground, cracking, and breaking it completely. Setting my sword down in a stabbing position, I flew down, and my sword pierce the monsters back. My red energy crackled the ground and the monster. blood covered me, and the creature disappeared into darkness.

"Yeah... thats right... I can dish out anything u can dish out at- whoa god their go my organs"i muttered as i fell the floor and fell into unconsciousness.

I woke up to see someone that i'd never thought i'd see again.

"REX?!" I yelled.

"Hey calm yourself." He said.

"sorry but i'm just so glad to see u."

He smiled "well i just wanted to tell u something u probably just figured out... uh I don't know how to say this..."

My smile vanished..."what?"

"Well, ur a half-demon. probably the third of your kind." He said with sad eyes.

I waited for those words to sink in..."WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!"

"just sit back max" he said finally sitting down. "i'll explain everything."


	2. Chapter 2 The Explanaion

Well here's chapter 2. Hope it's good. **I don't own dinosaur king, but that's never stopped us before. keep writing guys!**

* * *

I got enough of a shocker already, fighting that demon, Now I get told that I'm one of them too?! That's a little too much to take.

"How can I a half demon?!" I yelled.

"Hey, Max calm your self." Rex replied in a calm voice.

"I mean, what the hell does this mean."

"Max seriously calm down."

"What do i do, who can i go to with this problem! There are no cures for demons, Oh god .what do I do."

"MAX, SHUT THE HELL UP!"

Rex's words silenced me. It's not usual that he raises his voice. This must have been pretty some serous shit he was about to tell me. I sat down on the burnt grass on the front of my yard. I looked at the blood on my shirt, and the ground. To think I could actually any of this. I went into fetal position, gripping my sword. Maybe I am a half-demon. Though what would Zoe say if she known what I could do. Would she think i was a freak?

"Ok good. Now i can explain."

"anytime your ready."

"Ok you see, their are three types of energy's that humans contain. Aura, Mana, and Drive."

I looked at him with a hint of confusion.

"Well Aura is basicly the essence of your soul. You can focus your soul energy. They can be converted into a solid obgect that is often explosive. Experienced Aura users have the ability to sap energy out of other peolple, often resulting in death."

"Ouch." I muttered. "How lovely."

Rex could only chuckle a lttle. "oh u never change Max.

I smiled. It was good to have Rex back.

"Mana users literally use the elements to their advantage. Their are five elements that they can use. Fire, Water, wind, Earth, and on extremely rare cases, lightning. Experienced mana users, can use many elements at the same time

That sounded awesome. I'd love to have that power. I'd be like i would be chomp. If have the power to control lightning itself... mm man would that be sweet. But the problem is, my power seemed nothing like he described. Mine was erratic and some what out of control.

"And last, but certainly not least, Drive. Drive is a supremely large amount of energy that Is extremely out of control. yet this type of energy in a person is extreme rare. So far there are only 13 Drive users known to history, and you'd make 14. Yet what makes u so rare is that u have 2 energies in you. your regular human drive, and your demon drive. So far no one has fully mastered the energy before."

I understood the explanation to some extent. Though I still wondered why I was a half demon.

"I bet you're wondering, why are u a half demon." I nodded slowly. "Well... I have no idea."

My mouth dropped anime style. " your kidding me right."

Rex sighed. "Fraid not." He looked up at me. "I really don't know. But this I do know. Your human blue energy seems increase your physical parts. increasing speed, strength, stamina, and power. Think of it like kai o ken for DBZ. Your red energy is your demon energy. It gives u unimaginable power, for the cost of your temporary sanity."

"So if I use this energy for too long, I'l lose my sanity?" i asked fearfully.

"...Yes but temporally."

"So how do u know about all this?"

"I was just getting to that. when i arrived in the future, My parents told me about the demonic threat. I'll explain that later on."

"No, you'll explain now!" I said impatiently.

"ok ok jeez... well i'm a demon hunter." he said with a hint of malice in his voice. "originally i was sent here to take out the demon... and u."

"oh ok... wait what?"

"well u see I've been hired to take u down before u can join the other demons in the world." He gone into his pockets of his blue shorts. He picked out black fingerless gloves."Sorry to do this Max." He clenched both of his fists, and out came three golden claws. they looked like the tiger claws from the game Kid Icarus Uprising. I got up fast, before he side-kicked me in the ribs.

I flew across the grass and hit the fence. He pounced and next thing i knew he was next to me, his claws near my throat.

"Sorry max, But these claws increase my speed immensely." Before he could bring his claws down, I pumped my human energy across my body and sped away. I turned my head to see Rex smirking. "So it's a battle of speed then, but be careful how much energy u use. you'll tap yourself out." I knew their was no way out, so I unsheathed my sword and prepared for battle.

* * *

**Will Max be able to defeat Rex? Will Max refrain from losing his Sanity?! Will I ever stop overdoing chapters to the extent where i post almost 2 chapters a day?! Find out Soon. Review me Please, and check out my other stories. This Is Ace of Spades sayin ADIOS!**


	3. Chapter 3: Max vs Rex

**Well i don't own dinosaur king... and all that crap... can i begin the story now?!**

I can't believe my own friend would raise a weapon against me. And after all we've been through. I took him in and this is what i get?! I just went through hell this year. I'm failing school, I lost my parents, I Just found out I'm some kinda half-demon, taking the responsibilities of one, and now this?! Why does god hate me so much?!

Rex pointed his golden claws at me, and broke into a sprint. He came faster than i ever thought he could. Those claws really do make him faster. I only had time to raise my Sword before his one of his claws connected with my sword. He still had his free claw though, and tried to stab me with it. My body pumped with blue energy, and i sped out-of-the-way, but the next thing i knew, rex was on me again, and tried to stab me again. He almost succeed, if i didn't get out-of-the-way of that one he would have nailed my heart. But the piercing pain in my shoulder meant that, yes he did hit something. My shoulder was covered in blood.

"Why are u doing this Rex." I moaned. My shoulder was pulsing with pain.

"Don't u get it, you're a half demon. You shouldn't even be alive right now." He said grinning. This bastard actually thought this was funny. Oh that's it he is so dead! My body pumped with my blue energy, and i sped over to rex. I made a wide arc slash, but he ducked out-of-the-way, but i used the push of the sword to my advantage, spinning and back kicking Rex's chest. My blue drive sent him flying over the grass. He landed on his back painfully. He picked his sorry ass up and growled at me.

"Well, I should have known u aren't the type of guy to give up so easily."

"Heh u can still read me like a book."

I needed to end this fast, but how. I thought of something fast. maybe i could start using my red demonic energy. But what if i lose my sanity. What would i do if that were to happen, I'd be a danger to everyone and everything.

Rex raised his claws, and they did something i did not expect. They disconnected and shot at me like bullets. They came at me so fast, i had no time to dodge. Several missed me, but two managed to impail me In my Arm, and my left leg. They didn't go to deep, but the pain was unbearable. I cried out and sank on my uninjured knee. Rex smiled at me,and laughed.

"Look at u, bloody on the ground." He said in a mocking voice, that voice pissed me off even more.

Anger rose inside my Body, and the demonic crimson energy swirled around me. The aura crackled like small pockets of lightning. I extended my hand, and with a short scream, launched a gigantic pillar of crimson energy. The energy roared it's way across the ground, destroying everything in it's path. And by the looks of things, Rex had nowhere to go.

"Oh my God!" He screamed before getting enveloped by the pillar, following a gigantic explosion. The explosion blew wind all over the entire field, whipping my spiky hair back, and blowing my clothes like a dramatic wind. I just stood their wandering what was gonna happen next.

"U know..." I heard a coy voice at the back of me. "Theirs only one thing i can say to u at this point... BITCH SLAP!"

He whipped his hand back. "OH SNAP!" the back of his hand connected with my face, and i fell to the ground. I flipped my self up and jumped back, sending an entire shock wave of pain throughout my body. I fell back on my knee. My blast didn't take him down, but it did injure him. His blue jacket was scrapped up, and covered in rips. His jeans were slightly burnt, yet, luckly, remained on his person. His skin was burnt, yet he was still in the recovery range. He sped up suddenly right in front of me and kicked me a few meters away. I can't beat him. He's still got plenty of energy to spare, and i wasted all of mine trying to keep up with him.

"You know, that u went down a lot harder than your father." Rex muttered. Wait what did he say about my father.

"You know about what happened to my family?" I asked silently. He nodded. "what do u know... did u kill them."

He waited then slowly nodded. I was shocked, and angered beyond anything ever known before. "Your mother didn't have to die, but he shielded the father. I really felt that one."

What did this bastard know about anything. He didn't have to go through what i went through. I'm... I wanna kill this son of a bitch.

"You may have injured me, and delayed me even further, but you will not take my pride." He muttered victoriously. I acted on pure rage alone. My body glowed ferociously in blue. I kicked him up, and sent him flying. "Ow my pride!" He yelled as he flew. I wanna kill him. I wanna kill him. Those are the only thoughts that echoed through my head. I flashed over him in midair, and punched his stomach, he flew down faster than that demon, but i was faster, I made to the ground before he did. I jump-kicked him back into the air again. I repeated this process as long as I could, and finally left him to fall to the ground.

He fell so hard that he cracked the ground. He bounced back slightly, and i used that to my advantage. I sped over him and punched him back to the ground. The ground under him shattered, and he cried out in pain, but i didn't care... he had to die! I trapped him down by his throat and raised my sword. But part of me hesitated. Why the hell am i hesitating? I should be driving a sword through his throat. But why aren't finally had the strength to kick me off him. I landed on the floor, on my feet wanting more bloodshed.

"Damn u Max." He muttered throught gritted teeth."No worries though... i'll be back. So we can relive old times... aye Max?" He said coyly.

My eye twitched." You son of a bitch! get back here." Though their was no point. He already sped away. Why did all this happen, lost everything, attacked by my own friend, found out i'm a half demon, haven't i been punished enough already?!

"Uh Max what is that?" Came a feminine voice in the distance. Apparently i haven't. Zoe came running up to my blooded body, a worried expression on her face. "What happened to you?"

She tried to grab my sword away, but i wouldn't let her. Our hands brushed up against each other, and we stared into each others eyes.

I blushed ferociously, and by zoes expression so did she. "Uh, Zoe?" We just broke our glance, and looked away from each other. Okay... that was Awkward.

"So Max... could u tell me whats going on?" Zoe asked.

I smiled."Alright zoe... sit back and i'll explain everything.

* * *

**Well that's chapter 3 done... and I'm very tired right now. Though it was worth it. Will Zoe take the news lightly? Will Rex come back for Max?! Will Max fight off whatever threat he has left?! Find out Soon with the awesome chapter 4 coming soon! Check out my profile for my four other story's please! Review Me!**

**This is Ace of Spades sayan goodnight!**


	4. Chapter 4: My First Demonic Presence

**I do not own dinosaur king... or anything really, can i go home now?**

Well after the battle things went from bad... to okay. For one thing... Zoe took the news okay. She didn't call me a freak or anything. It seems she was more concerned about my wounds. Though i didn't really know what to do, i know nothing about this demonic world. Though unfortunately, me bieng a demon doesn't mean i can miss school.

"WHAT DO U MEAN I CAN'T MISS SCHOOL!" I yelled at my freaking annoying babysitter.

"You need to get an education and a job" He said in his whistling voice.

" I have several freaking holes in my body... WHY SHOULD I NOT MISS SCHOOL?!"

"because i need u out of my hair" That bastard. i'm injured badly and all he thinks about is he freaking spare time? I can't believe this! Well at least i still have Zoe... huh where did that though just come from. I dressed my wound best i could... though i don't think it'll cut it...

Third period: "Max snap out of it!" A voice yelled. My head flipped up, and my head throbbed. God i feel dizzy... why though. I could feel a damp spot on my shoulder. Oh great... i didn't wrap up my own wound the right way, and now i'm felling very dizzy right now. After third period, it was recess. I laid their at the old tree outside the school playground.

Looking at the carefree kids their swinging on the swings or playing tag... i wish i could be that carefree again. I looked to my side to see Zoe running up to me with a first-aid kit in her hands.

"Hey Max, i need to check your wounds." Said Zoe.

I know that shes just being nice, but i really didn't want Zoe babying me. "thanks a lot, but i really don't need help.

"But Max you really need some medecal attention..."

"i said no thank u Zoe..."

I got up to walk to the doors, but Zoe tackled me to the ground. She got on top of me and ripped off my jacket. She gripped my red tank top strap, an began to tug.

"Zoe what the hell are u doing?!" I yelled flustered.

"Take off your shirt! You need medical attention!" She replied.

"I don't need damn medical attention!"

"Yes you do now TAKE IT OFF!"

"I SAID NO!"

"UNDRESS!"

"NEVER!"

I heard a gasp, and a huff. I looked to my side to see ms. Lee staring at us. She was a third grade teacher, with a class right behind her. She looked at me with a worried face, then turned to her children.

"Well children, i think it's time i tell you about the birds and the bees." She said nervously. Why would she be bringing this up now, and in front of us? I looked at Zoe's and my position. I blushed instantly. She was on top of my stomach, in the awkward way. And from what she was saying earlier... oh my god. Zoe's face turned crimson red.

"oh w- were not d-doing anything..." She said, very flustered.

"Awww get off of me..." I muttered as a slip out of her grip, and went to find my jacket. " sorry ms. Lee..." I bowed and ran back into the school.

Word of that indecent spread pretty fast. Kids were already calling us a couple, even the teachers. "Now u must understand" Ms. birch said wearily. "I understand u too are together, but your simply too young for...

"GOD DAMMIT! NOTHING HAPPENED!" I yelled. "She was trying to give me medical attention, but i wouldn't let her..." I knew she wouldn't listen to me right now... they were only thinking about what happened at recess. I know that it's gonna take a few months to let this die down. i'm just gonna have to wait until then.

I walked home, after school, and the sun was already starting to go down. I opened the door to see a package on the floor. Am i going to open it? HELL YEAH I AM! I opened it to see... and instruction manual?

"the heck?" I skimmed through it and saw some of the features. Their were demons, and other things in the book. Wait... what? an instruction manual for demons? This starting to sound like a bad fanfiction. I read... so their are 5 ranks to an underworld demon. Their the grunts, like the first demon, a few days ago... before i fought Rex. Underworld soldiers go into 3 category's. Commandos (heavy gunners) Swordsmen (close-combat fighters) and armor-men (armored fighters) they all look like un-dead skeletons.

Underworld generals, Basic leaders for the underworld, and then the top is underworld lords. wow a bit to remember. I sighed... if i'm a demon, that means i gotta live in their world too...

The next day...

Sitting in my classroom, i fell into a peaceful sleep. Well it would be peaceful if not for that explosion... wait, that's not natural. I shot up from my seat, and looked at the window. Their was a gaping hole in the wall. What the heck?! Their was a few gasps and a lot of screaming. I saw five skeleton'll monsters. 5 of them. Each one of them had a cutlass except for the middle one, who had a very large cannon strapped to its back.

Aw great demons, now?! I dug into my backpack and got my black blade, before an explosion roared through a hallway.

"what?!" I yelled as the 5 demons pored in. Two of the demons came at me at once.

"crap." I parried his blade, and kicked one of its ribs out. It just looked at me and its bone grew back. He kicked My chest and i flew into the locker next to me, denting it.

"Ack!" I coughed up some blood and ran off. Great, how can i fight these guys if i can't even hurt them. They tried to find me but i managed to get away fast enough. I hid in one of the empty classrooms. I can't do anything... i failed. Maybe i should run while i got the chance. My thoughts changed when i heard a scream. Zoe's scream.

I kicked open the door, and saw Zoe on the ground, with a skeleton above her. It raised it's cutlass high, and Zoe screamed again. NO NOT ZOE! My body charged in red energy, and i launched a mid-sized bullet. It nailed him right in the forehead, and he didn't regenerate. He just fell over, dead. Hmm so i just need to charge my energy into the monsters to kill them...

"Zoe?" I said concerned as i helped her up. "u okay"

She gave me a nice look. "I'm fine" She looked at the pile of bones on the floor. "nice kill..."

"i'm not done yet." but i got a plan. "Zoe i need something from u..."

Moments later...

I hid in the hallway across from Zoe. The plan was simple... Zoe would lore them out by chasing her, and once she crossed the hallway, I'll unleash my red energy on them, enough to fill the entire hallway. I heard Zoe running through the hall, and their was a small blizzard of footsteps across the hall. Zoe rounded the corner and yelled "Now!"

I charged most of my energy into my palm and launched a crimson pillar of energy. The blast covered the entire hall wiping out all the skeleton guards in the hallway. The blast stream ended, and the creatures were literal dust. I sank to my knees. I was completely shorted out.

"nice shot" Zoe mused. I could only smile. But a small black ball hit me in the chest. It exploded and a burning pain peirced my chest. My chest literally smoked, and i fell to the ground. I was bleeding badly from the wound on my arm, and my new wound on my chest. Great... i misses the commando. The last skeleton popped out from behind the hall. looks like it was behind the other demons, yet one of his arms and half his head was gone.

"Damn." I yelled. He launched one more black ball at me, though, i moved out of the way fast. He fired again. It hit the wall next to me, and burn my arm slightly, I had a feeling he wasn't gonna run out of ammo soon, so nows the time for some quick moving. He fired for one last time, but I charged my body with all the human blue energy i had left, and Sped into the fray. The tip of my sword hit the bomb and it exploded in front of me. But i wasn't hurt. I stabbed the demon, and charged it with red energy. I crumbled to dust leaving me on the ground.

"thats it. i'm done..." I muttered.

"I wouldn't be surprised." Zoe mused.

"I think i'll take that medical attention now..."

She gave me a very kind smile. "sure Max... anything u need."

I looked at the holes all around the school. I have a feeling were not going to have school for a long, long time...

* * *

Meanwhile: Rex stares off into the distanc watching the carnage at the school. "it seems your growing stronger... i'll be waiting for u... Max."

* * *

**well Max managed to take down his first assault of monsters, but will he survive taking down more? How will Max's and Zoe's relationship grow?! WILL REX EVER COME BACK TO THE D- TEAM?! Wait for those answers when i make the astounding chapter 5, as Rex returns to town with an unbelievable check out my Profile for other good storys. Review me! This is Ace of Spades sayan ADIOS!**


	5. Chapter 5: Max's Hot spring adventure

The roulette was ever so heart racing. One landed on a star. Alright just need two more, but it probably won't happen. the probability of beating one of these things are pretty low. Then, the second one landed on a star. C'mon just one more...

The last of the roulette finally came to a close... on a star. I leaped for joy. I won! I can't wait to tell Zoe! Wait... where'd that thought just come from?

"congratulations kid!" The man said with a hint of pride. "Your prize is this." He waved two tickets in my face. "two tickets to the Hot Spring in the mountain areas. Though u can't go their without someone else."

I bowed and walked away happily, but who am i'm gonna take with me? Nobody at school ever talk's to me... and i'm sure as hell not gonna bring that old man. Well the only other option is... Zoe.

"Oh... god... dammit..."

It's been a month since the day that my school was attacked by psyco zombie skeletons... and the day i accidentally tore my school apart with my power. Well that's not coming out of my measly allowance. Ever since then my wounds had healed, and i was back on my feat. Thanks to Zoe. Thinking about it, since she did so much for me, she might really need this.

I went to Zoe's house, and Knocked on her door. I heard a series of thumps and a yelp. Zoe opened the door and was surprised to see me.

"Oh hey Max, wasn't expecting you here." She said smiling.

"Yeah... Zoe i need to ask you something..." I said.

"What is it?"

Sweat started to crowd my forehead. My voice was slightly cracking, I said "Zoe... will you... you..." Why the hell is this so difficult?! "Go to the hotspring in the mountains with me." I held up two tickets.

Her smile widened. "YAY OF COURSE!" she yelled. She hopped and hugged me, hanging by my neck. It didn't really hurt, just made me blush.

"ok Zoe, u can let go of me..." I muttered. I could feel more heat radiating off her arms. She dropped off and her face was crimson red.

"i'll take that as a yes..."

2 days later...

Sitting on this deserted bus made me feel unsecured. It's not really the fact i'm alone on a bus, except for Zoe, but the fact that the bus driver never said a word as we walk in. even when we said hi. The bus drive took forever, and as we got off the bus driver said his first word to us.

"beware" and with that he closed the door and we were on our way. Traveling the forest, i surprisingly knew where i was going. Wait now i remember this forest. This was the area we played as kids. The place that the meteorite first struck. The place where our adventure began. This one place brought back so many memories.

"sooooo whats up?" Zoe asked.

"meh..." i muttered

As soon as we got to the area, i already knew this was a bad idea. The place looked like one of those old wooden temples that tended to have evil things. stuff like evil cults dabbling in rape and mass suicide. or like the place was full of demons ready to burn the place to the ground as we slept.

We got in and got our key, thats right key. We both shared a room. JUST WHAT I FREAKING NEEDED! We both entered our wooden room, and i plunked myself on the couch. wow not bad, pretty comfy actually. I must've lade their for 5 minutes when i heard a door open, with zoe in a kimono stepping out. Wow, i was only here for a few seconds and she's already changed. Jeez how doe's she do that?

"well i'll be out... and remember... no peeking." She said winking. Now why would i do that? I'm not that kind of person. "Or i just might have to punish you... that sounded better in my head."

And with that she walked out. Well i'd better get changed or i might not get a single moment before i go to bed. I got up from the couch and walked to my room. I opened the door to see someone i never though would see.

"Well, you might wanna dodge..." Said a grinning Rex. He pointed both of his golden claws at me and shot rapidly. If i didn't increase my reaction time, I would have been impaled by the first shot. I juell mped back and rolled to the back of the couch. "SAY HELLO TO THE BAD GUY!" Rex yelled.

The claws impaled the entire area around me, and i could only imagine what the back of the couch looked like. Angered hit me more than anything else.

"Damn you Rex. You ruined me completly. Look what u did to me. You took away my parents and now their never coming back!" I yelled. I posed my fingers in a finger gun position, and charged my red energy into my fingertips. I shot small bullets of crimson rage at him, piercing through the couch, and almost hitting him.

"It's your fault! If you just stayed than the mother would have lived. If you had just stayed at the house instead of leaving none of this would've happened." He replied loudly. Oh great now it's fault?! THAT SON OF A BITCH! He's the one who killed them. I hopped up from behind the couch and charged him. He tried to X- scissor me, but i ducked and charged some energy into my palm. I pushed my palm in front of his chest, and launched him away. He flew though the wall and hit the side.

"not bad. but your not the only one that can use powers. I have the power of Aura." His body glown a deep blue, along with hs claws. They glown bright blue making them look like the beam claws from kid icarus uprising. He suddenly disappeared, and Ihear a wisp behind me. Rex appeared out of nowhere and Kicked my side. I fell down the stairs painfully, and before i could recover, He sped right behind me, and went for a wide-arc slash with both claws. I got out the way, but my shoulder was hit... again. He disappeared again, but i didn't see him again.

Dammit to hell, where is he? He appeared again, and slashed the back of my leg. I can't compete with his speed. what do i do?! Wait... his movements. My body was still full of pain, bleeding from several wounds. Wait, i know one think. He appeared in the back of me, but i was prepared this time. I put my hand to his chest, and pumped energy through my palm again. "know one thing... your predictable Rex TASER HAND!" My hand literally crackled like red lightning. His chest was hit at the same place i hit him earlier, and he was blown to the ground, cracking it badly.

He coughed up blood, and finally fell unconsciousness.

"Well... thats that." I sighed. I began to walk away... maybe i need to get some hot spring time. I heard a flap and a stranger appeared in front of me.

"wha... who are you?" I asked. He simply raised his hands.

"My name is Rico. your times up..." He brought out a sword, and aimed it at me. It was an ordinary katana, yet it had a hint of a dangerous glow. His sword glowed chaos red, and he posed slightly. "Carnotaurus Claws!" His sword changed shape, and looked like Rex's claws, only blue.

"What the hell? wait... did you say carnotaurus?" I asked.

He didn't answer. He charged and stabbed at me I parried with my blade, and knocked him out of the way. I jumped and kicked his ribs, sending him flying. He hit the wall and fell to the ground. I landed on my feet sending a shockwave of pain throughout my body.I forgot about the wounds i got from Rex. Dammit do i really have to get put through this every time i turn around?!

"Activate! Triceratops Cannon." he yelled as his sword transformed again, this time into a cannon. He held it to his waist like a Death Machine. "FIRE!" The cannon glowed yellow, and he fired a literal lighting bolt. The lighting bolt hit me square in the chest and i flew through the wall. I fell into hot water... literally.

"AGH! HOT! HOT!" I flailed helplessly in the boiling water. Great i fell into one of the hot springs. Rico landed right in front of me. "You see, i turned the dinosaurs from the future to weapons... i'm Rico the future King of Demon Hunters!"

"Lame name." I muttered.

He Grunted. "Truth be told i'm not pure... i need pure energy in me to live. so i need a girl... i think her name was Zoe."

My senses shot in overdrive. He wanted Zoe? Theirs no way in hell he's gonna have her. He stared at my face and chuckled.

"Truth be told also, I don't have enough energy to beat u currently. i need to recharge. but you'd better watch out for her... you could lose her in an instant." And with that he flew away. Great now i got someone after the only person i have left?! I heard gasps and eeks behind me. I turned to see a whole lot of girls in towels. uhh... which spring did i land in? AW SHIT! I LANDED IN THE GIRLS ONE!

I took the chance i had left and ran while i had the chance. I got back to my room and changed clothes fast as i damp skin gave it away that i was at the hotspring... I heard running up to my room. Zoe barged in, and she looked kinda distressed.

"Hey Zoe..." I muttered trying to keep casual. "whats up, your up early."

"Theirs a peeping tom!" She sputtered. Pwew... nobody will ever know. Though... Their were several questions on my mind. Who was that guy? What happened to Rex? and how are the dinosaurs turned into weapons... chomp, i miss you. Wait a minute... i looked in the fridge to see my favorite drink gone.

"REX YOU BITCH! YOU DRANK ALL THE SOBE! I'LL KILL YOUR ASS!" I yelled to the blackened night sky.

* * *

Meanwhile...

"Sorry, i couldn't get the job done..." Rex muttered.

"no sorrys, you know Max has to die. You keep hesitating. Next time you see him use you full power... or punishment will be awfully close..." Master muttered.

Rex nodded and walked away. Sorry Max... but you have to go.

* * *

**Well thats that... it took me a few days but i did it. The fifth chapter is finally complete. Review me! This is Ace of Spades sayan... Goodnight! **


	6. Chapter 6: Why Max hates school

I do not own dinosaur king or any of its characters.

Needless to say... SCHOOL SUCKS! I dunno what it is about it. Maybe its the boring hours that you have to go through 5 days a week. Maybe its the constant attacks from Homework. Maybe its the attacks from demons making me so restless that i can't focus on school, making me suck. Either way... SCHOOL SUCKS!

I walked home alone from school, and surprisingly ran into Zoe.

"Hey Max... going home?" She asked

"yeah... could you walk with me?"

She nodded and walked with me. We discussed some thingss about the demons, yet i wanted to break out of that subgect as soon as it began. Demons these days used to Scare me, yet now they piss me off. This lifes been forced upon me. I never wanted to fight demons for a living... no scratch that. Fight demons for no reward. No kind of payback what so ever. This lifes getting way to much for me...

"watcha thinking about?" she asked.

"Well... i just..." I started. I didn't really want to tell her, but i always felt alone. What with my best friend out to kill me, my parents dead, and everyone at school hating me. Should i tell her? maybe i should... she always gave off that trusting glow everytime i talk to her.

"Well i... i always felt alone..." I never got to finish before Zoe began hugging the life out of me. My face seriously was a crimson mess.

"its alright" Zoe said, her voice loving and sweet. "your scared aren't you..." i never really thought of it like that. Zoe was lately the only one i had left. Now that demons were after her, i was more on edge than ever. Though i didn't know what to do in this situation. All i could do was stand their and smell that sweet scent she gave off.

When she finally let go, i was a train wreck. She giggled and ran off. What the hell just happened? whatever happened i'm happy. I opened the door, and was greeted by a kick. Rex appeared out of nowhere and next thing i knew i was getting pummeled. I jumped back and kicked his chest, sending him flying. He hit the wall, but was back up again. He kicked me and i hit the roof, literally. I flew threw it and flew into the night sky.

"is that it?" i yelled.

"no far from it" He sneered.

He opened his palm and launched something i thought i'd never see. He copied my move, launching a pillar of blue energy. It enveloped me in a burning pain accros my body. I was literally blown out of the sky, and fell into the street cracking the ground. I don't know how long i laid their but, it must've been some time, because Rex was already their.

He raised his claws and i closed my eyes. So this is it, this is truly the end. Some time passed, and it seemed like an eternity, but i could here a huff, and steps.

"I... I can't do it" I could feel Rex grab my arm and help me up. He put his arm over my shoulder and helped me walk. What is he doing? Doesn't he want me dead? We walked to my door and he kicked it open. He dropped me, literally, on the floor, and ran out the door. I trudged back to my room and laid in my bed. why didn't he kill me?

2 days later...

I went to school like i normally do. Though i have to admit, above all else, that night had me thinking. He had the oppertunity to kill me yet he didn't... why?

"Max Taylor pay attention." The teach yelled.

My ears pricked up, and i looked at the teacher. I sighed and looked at the equation i had no idea how to solve. At least their are no demons. BOOM! Their was a small explosion outside and the kids paniced. I looked out the window to see a man with no shirt and black jeans. He was bald, bulky, and tan skinned, holding a remote.

Anger surged in my mind. and i did something i never did before.

(now for those who hate listening to a boy ranting cuss words u can skip this part. If anyone hates me for this... eat me)

"SON OF A C- CHEWING F- MONSTER! WHY THE F- DOES ALL THIS F- SH- HAPPEN TO ME! F- MY LIFE, ALWAYS SURROUNDED BY MOTHERF- DEMONS, LIKE THIS WHOLE WORLD JUST LIKES TO BEND ME OVER AND F- ME IN THE A-, LIKE I'M SOME SORT OF SH- RECEPTICAL! WELL AS FAR AS I CARE, THOSE MOTHERF- DEMONS CAN HAVE A F-  
BBQ WITH A GOD DAMN PIG!" i yelled.

Everybody looked at me with a shocked looked on their face. I wouldn't be surprised if they did. But i didn't wait for an encore. I got my sword out of my bag, grabbed Zoes hand and ran off.

"uhh what was that?" She asked with a shocked face.

"nothing, lets keep moving" We ran through the halls as they all exploded. They were literally exploding at our feet and things were getting hotter. I noticed a bomb in the front of me, and jumped back it exploded and i flew back with Zoe. We hit the wall and fell to the ground.

"we have to keep going* i yelled and ignoring the pain, we ran further into the school. We found a classroom with a small closet.

"hide in here... i got this" but i heard an intercom sound.

"Hello middle school kids... this is tatsuya, the terrorist. I planted bombs acrros the entire school, so for now, your all my hostages! Now here are my demands... i want a 13 year old girl..."

"PEDOPHILE!" I yelled.  
A bomb went off next to me.

"LET ME FINISH! her name is Zoe Drake. shes short, pretty,and has pink hair... bring her to me and i'll let u all live."

Great now the students are after her. I heard running in my direction.

"c'mon Zoe get in the closet." I shoved her in and closed the door fast, before students came in.

"have u seen zoe?" One asked. like i was really gonna tell them.

"Nope" I said casually. They nodded and ran out. "Zoe stay in here until i take that guy down... tap the door if u heard me..." She tapped the door, and i ran out the door.

The doors were blocked by rubble and fire. I can't even get off this floor. I heard a loud shriek and something crash. Zoe! I ran back to the classroom to see the closet door forced open, and Zoe gone. Dammit! I looked out the window to see Zoe down in the courtyard with two high schoolers holding her down. great...

The kids grouped around me to see what was gonna kid muttered. "We must let her go, so we can live..."

I turned to him. "interesting offer. heres my counter offer"

I ran through the building with everything exploding at my back, repeatly yelling die.

"die die die die die DIE DIE DIE DIE! EVERYBODY F- DIES!"

I ran to one hallway but could'n't outrace that last bomb. It exploded forcing me out the window. Pieces of glass sliced up my arms and legs, and i fell to the ground. I landed on a car, cruching it. Really? A car?! Why not the grass, or a tree, hell even the ground would've been fine, but a car?! I got up and looked at my clothes. My black jacket was in tatters with one whole sleeve missing. My jeans and tank top were cut in multible places. blood oozed its way out of my wounds,  
and it hurt when i breathed. Brocken ribs, thats the last thing i need.

I got up and faced the enemy.

"Ahh so your the famous half blood Max Taylor... nice to meet you... die." A mine exploded from under me, blowing me off my feat. I hit the car again and fell to the floor. What am i supposed to do? One mine in this place could activate the other ones and level the place. wait a minute. I focused my blue drive to speed, and flashed over to Zoe. I sweeped her off her feat and flew to the top of the school.

On the roof i set her down and looked at her face. her face was crimson red.

"Hey u... YOU SHOULD SPLIT!" I launched a small red bullet from my fingertip, hitting a mine exploded and made the other one's explode. After the glorious explosion, the man/demon stood and yelled CLEVER DICK!

I flashed in front of him and plunged my sword into his gut. He screamed in agony and fell to the floor, dead. Well... thats that. I heard an explosion near the roof. THATS WHERE ZOE IS! I flashed back up to see zoe on the ground. My whole body shook. "Zoe?" I shook her, but she didn't even open her eyes. I heard crazed laughing near where i was.

"to bad she didn't get away in time huh..." Rico said with a smile. Anger, pure rage, surrounded me. The one person i had left... gone. My body surged with so much crimson aura, reddness blocked my vision. I screamed in absolute fury, and The ground around me shattered. so... this is what insanity feels like... i like it.

I Faced the one person that i truly hated, drew my sword and charged.

meanwhile...

"please be alive..." Rex felt zoes pulse, and it was still their. "Thank god" He looked back at max's aura with fear."dammit i shoulda killed him back when i had the chance... now the very world itself might end... sorry master.


	7. Chapter 7: The rage of Max Taylor

**I don't own dinosaur king or any of its characters.**

The power, the beautiful power! It was so invigorating, so consuming. The crimson destructive force around me was so pure... so powerful... and it was all mine. The rage,  
the evil rage inside me. Losing Zoe has driven me past caring about myself. I didn't care if i lived or died. I didn't give a shit about anyone who just happened to be in the way... all i wanted was revenge. Revenge for this life, revenge for the rage, revenge for my loss.

Rex stared at me in shock, as well as Rico. I was actually smiling. Maybe i was just so unbelievably enraged that i'd come full circle. Either way, they both have to die... by my hand. Starting with Rex. I drew my sword, and charged. He put up his claws in defense, but i beat him to it. I pumped my electric like red energy, through my hand, and jabbed into his stomach. He coughed up blood, and flew through the floor.

"DIE!" I screamed, and jumped down on the floor, down below and faced rex. He charged at me and unleashed multiple moves against me. He punched and kicked, but no move hit me. I swiftly dodged and pushed him away. I punched his face multiple times, and kicked him through another wall. This power is making things better... This insanity ... its beautiful!

"Max stop! this ain't you" Rex yelled.

I grunted in reply. "Why would you care!" i muttered. "Aren't you the one who wants me gone? why should i even let up?" My hands charged with more energy, and i began pummeling the life out of him. From punches to kicks, i lost track on what i did some time ago. i just wanted him to suffer. I coulda chopped him in half a long time ago, yet i let him live. Why was i so stupid?!

I jumped up and drop kicked his face, and raised my sword. I have the power to end him now... but why aren't i? He took everything from me... but why... why can't i end his life? He kicked me off him, and un-sheath his claws.

"Max... please." Rex said. I saw a small tear in his eye.I felt my rage started to melt away. My crimson form started to disappear,and my eyes changed back to brown.

"rex..." i muttered. "I... Fucking... hate u." I charged again, but this time i charged blue energy throught my body. I flashed behind him and slashed the back of his shoulder. He yelled in pain. His claws began to glow blue again, and we went at it, countering, and slashing at each other. Their was no way to tell who was winning,i just wanted to beat the shit out of him.

We both flipped back and launched the same move. A giant pillar of crimson mixed with blue energy. Our power ripped through the walls and floor of the boom!

I collision exploded, and the aftermath of it was blowing us apart. After the explosion, my black jacket had both its sleeves blown off, and my clothes were covered in rips. Looking a rex he didn't look to different either.

"Max we have to stop... if we keep fighting, the whole world could..."

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT THE WORLD, YOU HAVE TO GO!" i yelled. I charged again, but he beat me to it. He punched me, and kicked me to the floor. He stabbed my shoulder,  
and i screamed in pain.

"See what i mean, were getting nowhere. were both evenly matched." He said.

"I don't wanna hear it!" I yelled again.

"... fine, then i'll end this." he said maliciosly. His hand pumped blue aura. He launched a huge sphere of Aura at me, and their was nowhere to go. When the sphere hit me i felt a surge of electrifying pain, Then the explosion. When the smoke cleared, i was still standing, yet my black jacket had been completly blown off, and my red tank top was scrapped up to hell. My jeans were covered in rips, and my wounds were killing me.

"What? your still awake?! oh to hell with it!" Rex yelled. He began to walk away. I couldn't believe it! He turning his back on me and walking away. He was really doing all he put me through, he's gonna do this?! Thats it! i can only be pushed so far!

"HEY!" I yelled to Rex. He turned around and faced me. My hand crackled with red lightning, and i charged. My hand was charging with so much demon energy, i could feel my skin start to burn. Rex's hand charged with energy too, but his was blue. We both came at eachother, and our fists connected. The ground under me began to walls blown around me, and the lightning like energy was destroying everything. I pushed as hard as i could, and i was actually forcing rex back.

"TASER HAND!" I yelled. I gave one last push, and Rex was sent flying. He flew through the roof, and i flashed over him in midair. I landed and punch to his cheek, and he flew down like a meteor. He crashed through the school, and finally was knocked out. I flashed over his unconscience body and raised my sword. I hesitated. No... he doesn't desearve death by my sword.

I turned and faced rico, but he already had his cannon. He launched a lighting bolt against my chest, and i fell into the rubble. I fell on my back and pinned me down.

"Sorry Max..." He said. holding Zoe in his arms. Wait... SHES STILL ALIVE?! Happiness surrounded me, but i was trapped under rubble, i couldn't move. He was taking her away?! NO!

I struggled as hard as i could but the rock's wouldn't budge. "Later" he said evilly, and he flew away with her. I couldn't believe it... shes gone... now what? My vision turned blurry, and i was starting to feel tired. I saw only a single shadow over me, and the weight on my back began to lesson. Zoe... no. I'll get you back if its the last thing i do...

Well that's done, the end of the chapter, and in my opinion that was the most climactic battle of the book, but their will be better. Will max be able to rescue Zoe?!

**What happened to Rex... will he be back?! Find out in the next chapter. This is Ace of Spades sayan GOODNIGHT!**


	8. authors note

DEAR READERS:

I'm sorry i haven't been on lately. i had a wedding to do. we had to go to the states, and i couldn't bring my cpu  
though imma back and it will be finished by tomorrow latest!

LATERS!


	9. Chapter 8: The pure truth

I do not own dinosaur king or any of its characters, so if your thinking of suining me... eat me!

I woke up with a singing pain in my forhead. Where am i? what happened? All i remember is fighting rex but then... The rage, the deep bellowing rage that i felt. The hell was that?! Was that really my inner demon? That was so... whats the word? Evil, yea thats the word. I sat up and saw my entire midsection wrapped in gauze. What happened to me last night?

Memorys flooded my system like a river. I saw my myself as that... monster. Me beating the crap out of Rex. Zoe being taken away... wait... ZOES GONE?! No what am i gonna say to her parents? Thats something i'll work out later... i have to save her. I tried to rush out of bed, but feirce pain shot up my body.

"Ugh! what now?" I muttered.

"well for one you stop moving." said a coy voice in the room. It was Rex!

" YOU!" I struggled as hard as i could to resist the pain of my wounds, yet i couldn't resist crunching up in pain. Rex walked up to me and sniggered.

"you put yourself thorugh a shredder didn't you... fighting me and while wounded fought rico, your one crazy son of a bitch." he laughed.

His laughter put me in the red again. "SHUT UP YOU MURDERER!" I yelled. His eyes grew serious.

"Max i didn't murder your family..." he said deeply. Did i believe him? F-K NO! He only glared."How could i kill them, they took me in, gave me a family, a home... plus your father was one of the most powerful demon generals their was... i can't even touch him. as for your mother, she was like my mother, even if i was hired to i wouldn't do it.

I was shocked at his words, but it was hard to believe. He caused all this hell for what? Nothing? That can't be right. Maybe he's just trying to lure me in so he could stab me in the back when this was over. Then again, if he wanted to kill me he woulda done it several times ago. When we at the ruins of my house for the first time, he coulda slit my throat when he had me pinned, or at the hotspring, his speed, he could,ve decapitated me by just running up to me, or that night when he finally had the oppertunity. What if he was right?

"Alright, even if this were true, why do all this? Why put me and Zoe through this thing?" I asked. I don't know how, or why, but my voice was quite, and stained with releif. It was like i was talking to an old friend that i haven't talked, or seen in years.

He straitened himself. "A wiseman once told me, hardship boosts character. Your power soared. If i didn't prepare you for the upcoming challenge, you'd be mince-meat right now. Rico would've taken over during that hotspring event. Thats why the future is so bleak. Because we weren't their to stop it. So... you tell me... why did i hurt you?"

I froze. He did all of this to save me, The world. He wouldn't hurt us, because he never wanted to. He really was my friend.

"I know its hard to take in, but please... if you don't believe me, then your swords right their, strike me down where i stand" He said as he took off his gloves, and stood, with an emotionless look on his face. He was just standing their, so easily, i could just chop him into peices. This is the same issue i had for the third time now. Why? Why did i not kill him?

"I... can't." I muttered. He raised his eyebrows.

"Y- you what?"

"Why the surprise?"

"I don't know"

I grunted. I'm not always so reckless. I know when to stop, but nobody understands that. I'm smarter than i look, and i think of some of my movements. Not all... but some, thats at least fair.

"Now listen we don't have muuch time befo-" BOOM! I heard a loud explosion next the building we were in. "What the hell was that?!" I got my stuff and ran out of the room, sword in hand. Stepping out of the building my first sight was the blackened sky, littered in smoke. Their were fires everwhere below, in the buildings, in the surroindings, and everywhere else. It was absolute chaos!

"Whats happening?" I yelled. Then i saw it. The same demon i killed my first time. It was a demon grunt, and a big one. If you want to see what it looks like, look at my first chap. I drew my sword, and charged. He lunged at me, but i rolled over his shoulder. I plunged my sword into its back and kicked it away. It quickly disapeared into a shadowy mist.

Three more surrounded me, circling me. I swirled me sword around my body, and my red energy spun though the place like a tornado. The energy obliterated the demons like an explosion. The crimson energy disapeared, but something was strange about this time. I wasn't tired, if fact, i couldn't feel any better. Normally when i charge that much power i end up exausted, but this time, i couldn't feel more alive

More surrounded Rex and I but we both went into action. I fought like a demon. (HA see what i did their?) slashing and launching my crimson bullets at him. I charged up my blue energy, and raced through a fleet of them, taking about 13 of them at the same time. Rex used his speed to wipe out a surpring number of them. He was a blur, and yet when he reapeared, his face was beaded with sweat.

"Flashing around is more tiring than it looks." He murrmered. We were back to back, and after about 15 minutes i was about to pass out. Huh, o much for that...

"We have to go!" Rex yelled.

"And leave the town alone hell no!"

"This towns already dead... we have to go!"

"you've seen this?"

"Yes, it's inevitable. I'll explain the details when were safe... in the meantime..." He raised his palm to reveal a black sphere. It glowed purple, and spread in shape. It look like a purple/blue portal. "Lets get the hell out of here!"

Jumping into a random temperal portal, not one of my best ideas, but it was the only one i had. I jumped in but all i saw was a seizuring mixture of purple and blue. I felt no wind pass me bye, the smell of time itself... it smells... dusty. Their was no gravity, no air. So... this is what samurai Jack felt when he flew through the vortex of time. Though i didn't no where i'd end up... where will i end up... either way... I was happy that my one true friend was back with me.

Well Thats that... sorry guys for the wait, i was busy with a wedding. And to all the people who don't like this chapter, i'm sorry, i just didn't have the heart to make Rex a bad guy. and to the person who kept reviewing me to hurry up, please don't do that again, cause i got other stuff to do and other things to write, plus with writers block, rushing me isn't helping. so please don't do that again. Will Max rescue Zoe, Will he survive to the future?! Will Max discover himself?! find out on chapter 9 coming soon! NO RUSHING NEEDED! This is Ace of Spades sayan GOODNIHGT!


	10. Chapter 9: The future Pt 1: Inner Demon

**I don't own dinosaur king or any of its characters. This chapters gonna be pretty long so enjoy!**

Ok what the hell is happening now... I remember jumping into a purple and black poral... then the rest is blank. I opened my eyes to fine i was in some sort of high tech castle. Wow not bad... I sat up and shook the dizzyness out of my head. The first thing i saw was a dead Rico right in front of me. I was shocked at first. What happened. I thought i was going to the future. Did i rage again, or did i have some kind of mental lapse. Either way Rico gone. Rex came in front of me.

"That was incredible! Nice job Max!" He yelled. He gave me a pat on the back, but the next thing that hit me was a shock. Zoe, Hugged me. no i mean a real hug, but she was captured. This doesn't make any sence. Oh well i wasn't complaining i was just happy to see she was alive. She looked into my eyes and began to get closer... way too close to my face. Panic struck me more than anything else.

"ZOE WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" I yelled. I tried breaking free, but she wouldn't let go. We wrestled around slightly, then, I fell to the floor bringing her with me. She pinned my arms behind her back, and leaned in. Naturally i was blushing like crazy, how am i supposed to handle a situation like this? She was so close, close enough for a kiss, until...

"AUGH!" I yelled as i sat up, drenched in sweat. What the hell was that? I turned and saw Rex next to a campfire, with a surprised look on his face.

"Morining sleeping beauty! Ha! bad dream huh?" He asked.

"You have no idea..." I shook my head trying to get those weird vivid images out of it. It just seemed to be giving me a headache, so i stopped.

"What was it about?" Rex asked. I opened my mouth to tell him, but decided not too. The last thing i needed was a rumor flying around that i dreamted about Zoe. Rex always was one to spread funny rumors around places. Sometimes i tend to wonder about his sources.

"well were here..." He said. I saw a bit of sadness in his eyes. I guess he didn't want to come back to this time. Though i could see why, It looked like the world of the matrix. Machines everywhere, and around everything... Dark skys, and Completly void of human life.

"Woah... is this... the future" I asked appalled. He nodded.

"When Rico takes over..." He gloomed.

Rico? That kid that went down easily? How could he take over? I could easily beat him. The only reason i haven't is because he retreated, or fought me when i was injured. Other than that i was fine fighting him, Hell i bet even Rex can beat him alone.

"How can someone like Rico take over. Both of us can beat him alone" I pressed.

"Thats just the thing... He's not alone." He said. I gave a quiestioning stare. "Well remember that demon army attacting our town?" I nodded. "Well in my future... you fought alone bravely, ... we both did, but you didn't wanna leave your town. So you stayed, and died like a hero. I ran away like a coward..." He shivered. I suddenly felt his suffering. He had to live with the guilt of my death all the time... knowing that he could've stopped it.

"Rex, if you didn't run where would the future be now... history. You running gave us a fighting chance now stop beating yourself up." I said as i punched his shoulder. He smiled.

"Thanks man... It's just a quick run from hear... it ends tonight!" He yelled. We both sprinted off into the distance.

Meanwhile...

Zoe woke up with a pain in her head. Where was she? What happened? The last thing she remembered was tinjed red. A boy... no not Max, it was a scary looking one... took her in his arms. She tried me move yet couldn't. Her arms were tied to the wall, and the strange boy was looking at her.

"hmm so your awake..." He purred.

She glared at him.

"now now... i just need something from you... your soul" She spat at him, hitting his face. He could only hide his rage. "now now don't be like that"

She gave a nasty glare, and looked away.

"now men... take to the main room... its time to begin." He muttered. Two men surrounded her, and carry her away into the main hall.

Meanwhile...

"Well were here..." Rex said.

"Good... took near a damn hour." I mused.

He shrugged and we both walked in. The castle was nothing like a imagined it to be. Instead of bieng all nice and high tech, the castle was in shambles. It's like a ghost of its former self. The walls were chrome and scrapped up. The area was completly messed up.

"jeez, he likes a nice room don't he?" I joked. Rex didn't even smile. I guess he has bad memorys of this place. We walked through the light, yet eirly creepy, hallways until we heard gwaning on the other side of the door.

"tch Demons!" Rex yelled. "we'll be surrounded by grunts in an instant."

My ears twitched. It might've been grunts but they were still dangerous. We had to make a plan fast.

"Listen max, go on ahead and don't stop." He said. I was shocked at his words. Theirs no telling how many grunts their were... but if we waste time, zoe could lose her soul. We could lose her forever if we stop here... In a way Rex was right... but i can't lose him too... theirs only one thing i can do.

"fine... just be careful..." I muttered. I ran in the direction we were going, but i saw an assortment of shadows pass me by. Please god let Rex survive. I ran through the halls and soon entered the main hall... where i saw the shock of my life. Zoe laying face-up. A blank look in her eyes, and saw Rico standing over her, with a pink sphere in his hands. Mixed emotions rammed me like a train. Rage... Sadness... Agony... then back to Rage.

Red energy swirled around me. "... Zoe... wake up." I muttered, my voice switching into demon mode.

"your wasting time... without a soul shes life-less..." Those words haunted me, was she really gone? Why... why was i too late... WHY?!

Crimson energy swirled around me, but i didn't feel the plessure of rage this time. I was uncontrolable, a shell of my former self. My skin turned a dark shade of grey and i started to grow taller. My fangs grew, and my muscles grew in size. By the end of my transformation, i looked like a grey sixteen year old.

"Now... your dead." My voice was deep and demonic. I think i finally unleashed my inner demon. Rico shocked face was all it took. I got him in my sights and I'm ready to start killing.

"Must say, boy this is new... but this won't change a thing..." He mused. I was silent. "Awaken... Spinosaurous cyclone blade." A pale blue cyclone blade came out of nowhere. He threw it, and it flew at rapid speed at me. Wind parted and it just came faster. I didn't move anywhere... just extended my palm, and launched a pilar of crimson energy. The blade was completly obliterated, and the beam hit Rico. His body was slightly burned and he got launched threw several coloums in the room.

"ACK! tch... not bad... CYCHANIA HAMMER!" He yelled as a gigantic hammer, like a cychainia tail, was brought forward. He charged and skillfully swung it at me. I swifly dodged and I punched his face. My new power sent him through another few pilars and he correted himself.

"DODGE THIS!" He screamed as he through his hammer down on the ground unleashing a powerful shockwave, devastating the floor around me. Once again, i stayed in place, and stomped my foot, unleashing an even more powerful shockwave. The shockwaves collided and the floor was completly shattered. We fell to the other floor below. I landed with ease, but the poor bastard landed on his head.

"ow..." The pain he felt only made my day. "carnotaurous claws..." He muttered as his claws began to show. He charged at me and made swift movements, punching, slashing and kicking, trying to hit me, but he was just wasting his time. I'm just to fast for him.I dodged with ease, hoestly i wondered why he hasn't givin up yet.

2 minutes pass, and Ricos frustration had risin. "THESE CLAWS ARE USELESS! TYRANOSAUROUS SWORD!" He yelled as he drew a red sword. He charged and made a wide-arc move with his sword. I didn't bother going for my sword, I grabbed it with my hand and tossed him over my shoulder, but he did something i didn't expect. He launched fire from his sword and struck me full force. The fire didn't give my pain but i'm pretty sure my human bodys burnt.

I just shook it off and jumped high. I punched him to the ground, shattering it. "TRICRATOPS CANNON!" He yelled as he gained a yellow cannon and launched a lightning bolt at me point blank. The lightning bolt peirced my shoulder, but i ignored the pain, and flew down, punching him through the floor. Finally he was down and couldn't move... its gonna be over in a second... I raised my sword and was about to bring it down before i was grasped from behind.

I was about to strike whatever it was, but the grasp was soft, like a hug. Who's doing that... I turned my head to see the one person i needed. Zoe was awake, but how... her soul was left alone, maybe it found its was to her body... either way... i got my Zoe back. My body began to shrink, and my skin turned tan.

Her familar feel, her scent, her breath, all that i needed. Why do i feel so... bare. I look down to see my shirt, and jacket completly blown off and my skin was slightly burnt and bruised. Their was a small hole in my shoulder that hurt like hell.

"Zoe... your ok... sorry" I muttered. She only hugged me tighter.

I saw Rico stand up and glare at me. "I WILL MOUNT YOUR HEAD WHERE MY PRIDE USED TO BE!" He screeched.

His entire arm lit in black fire, and his gripped a larger sword, a black one.

"Behold the black tyrano." He said with what pride he had left. dammit what do i do now? i'm injured and i can't fight a guy like this.

"Zoe... this might be it... " I muttered. Zoe shed a tear, but something odd happened. Her hand's began to glow green, and she placed them on my bare chest. Relief from the pain was what i felt first. My wounds began to close and my burns went away. Zoe has powers?! though thats something i gotta work out later.

I drew my sword and waited for the fight of my life.

* * *

**Now its time for the final battle, of the book, don't worry they'll be more, but this books gonna end at this next chapter. It's Max vs Rico in a battle to the death. Though will Max come out as the victor? Or is this the end of the D-team. This is Ace of Spades sayan GOODNIGHT!**


	11. authors note: dammit vacations!

DEAR READERS:

sorry guys, i'ma gonna be away for the rest of the summer, and can't bring my laptop, so my stories r gonna be put on hold for a bit. but could you guys check out and review some of my other stories, their not finished, but rate them so far please!

LATERS!


	12. Chapter 12: The future pt:2 My resolve

I don't own dinosaur king or any of its characters. Damn... vacations don't last as long as they used to, lucky for you guys. anyway lets finish this sucka!

This is it, its just me and rico, though i never faced a challenge so feirce. Zoe... its thanks to her power that i am able to fight here i had no idea she had that kind of power, and from that look she gave me, i'm sure she didn't know either, but that doensn't matter now, what matters is taking this guy down. Though how am i gonna do that without my rage?

"I will rip your head off and mount it in my tropy room." Rico yelled. I didn't even flinch, that was the best he could come up with? I could make better threats in my sleep.

"whatever..." I muttered before drawing my black blade. It's blade gleaming with red crackling energy. I charged up my human blue energy, and charged faster than sound. My blade met with that of the black tyranno. Earlier i wouldn't believe that was really the black tyranno blade, but feeling that heat eminating from it was all to familier.

As soon as our blades met, i knew this battle was gonna be my hardest. I backed up and dodged his upcoming wide-arc slash. I charged up my energy and made a wide-arc motion with my sword, unleashing a wave of crimson energy. It roared through the room and hit him head on. He flew through the wall and ended up in another one. I followed, but when i entered he disapeared.

"Huh? hey you coward stop hiding!" I yelled, but he never came out. "damn..." i muttered as i looked around. who would actually keep this room. The room itself was nice, but the room had skulls held up like trophys.

"hot damn what are these?" I asked out loud. I walked around the hall-like room, gagging at the decomposed skulls that surrounded it. I looked at the end, and the first thing i felt was shock, and discust. I saw three that were seperated from the others, and actually had names. ... Zoe Drake... and Max Taylor...  
I was looking at my future self, the one that died, and zoe too.

"Like it?" I heard a sly voice behind me. Instinct took me over and I back-slashed fast. He backed up and laughed. "This is the favorite part of my room... i killed you... and zoe. and now i get to do it again... oh how fun!" he laughed.

The bastard actually thought it was funny. He's keeping a room like this in this place... It's just plain psyco. I charged but he just knocked me aside and i jabbed his entire hand into my right side. The pain was far from excrutiating, it was damn near traumatic. I screamed out and sank to my knees, clutching my side.

"what thats it? C'mon wheres the fun Max Taylor? Hell even you other half was stronger than that... he actually gave in to his inner demon." He said coyly. Wow if he can stand up to my rage in this mode, then theirs no way i can win... Maybe i should give it up now.

"wha... what am i thinking..." I muttered out loud. I was giving in way to easily. I defeated the alpha gang time, and time again, I defeated seth, twice on my own, I defeated a intergalactic warlord, as crazy as that sounds, and i friggin traveled in time saving the world for crying out loud. Did i give up then? Thne their was no way in hell i was gonna give up this time. Not only my life is on the line... but Zoe, and Rex, their both in danger... and he's gonna pay for what he did to chomp, and ace and paris... HE GONNA DIE!

Red crackling energy swirled around me, and it wasn't rage, i was actually controling it. Ha! wow, didn't know i had it in me, but something was strange this time... my left eye was blue. and my red half gave way to a bluer side. Rico stared in shock.

"That can't be... the power of sync... but... that only happens every 300 years... how..." He muttered in fear. I didn't know what the hell he was talking about, but i didn't care, he is gonna die.

I charged, with the speed of my blue energy, and with the destructive force of my red energy. The ground shattered at my feat, and The red force crackled in the air like lightning. I punched his face, sending him flying, and flashed behind him and drop-kicked him into the ground. He fell through it and ended up in the next floor. I landed on the floor next to the hole, and looked. Wow i outdone myself. He fell through at least five other floor and was completly ripped up at the bottom.

"Y- you know... i thing we make a good team..." Said a weak voice behind me. I turned around to see a scrapped up Rex behind me. His shirt was in tatters, with the sleeves missing, and lined cuts were all over his body.

I smiled. "yea of course we do..." I said happily. "So hey... got one of those spheres that'll get us back to our time?" He smiled.

"Got two of them" he said as he threw me one. "Alright lets go find Zoe..." We got to the main hall that'd i'd been fighting in to find Zoe... with Rico, his blade at her neck. The fear in her eyes was all that motivated me. I put my hand on the hilt of my blade but before i could pull it out...

"Power down! Now!" He yelled. "Or we'll see how pure her blood is... all over the floor." I faltered. He had zoe, and now, i couldn't do anything about it. I make one move that he doesn't like and I could lose her forever.

"Damn...you..." My emotions drew me closer, but he only put his sword closer to her throat."NOW!" He yelled. His sword was way too close, and I saw small beads of blood appear at her throat.

"ugh... fine" My eyes changed back to brown (just guessing here) and, strapped my sword back to my back.

"Good... NOW DIE!" He screeched as he flew towards me, dropping Zoe to the ground, shoving his entire hand into my left side this time. I coughed up blood, and fell to the floor. Everything was blurry, and i couldn't hear to well, probably the pain. I could hear Zoe slightly screaming my name. I saw slightly, Rex trying to fight Rico off me.

No... I can't give in now... not when i'm so close. I fought through the pain, and tackled him, pinning him against the wall. "Rex! Get that portal, Grab Zoe and get out of here!"

He gave me a weird look. "Are you Crazy?! He'll kill you!"

"If Zoe dies than all of this was pointless, GO!" He was silenced. He grabbed his sphere and threw it to the ground in front of him. "If i don't you don't back on the other side, i'm coming back." He muttered as he threw zoe through, and jumped in. Now its just me and Rico...

He shoved me off him and our duel continued. He hacked and slashed at me, he mananged to nick my cheek, but i dodged every hit. His style was getting predictable. He was pure offence, and no defence. As soon as his sword gets knocked away he's left wide open.

"C'mon is that really it?" I asked mockingly.

"DON'T YOU MOCK ME!" He screeched in rage. His anger was getting in the way now, he was just swinging his sword randomly hoping for a hit. This was gonna get easier than i thought. I parried his blade and slashed his ribs. He screamed in rage, and pain, and slashed his sword at me. It missed me, but peirced the pocket holding my time sphere. It hit the floor and opened up.

"oh... GOOOOOOOOOOOD!" I yelled as i flew back first into the portal. Apperently he came with me. He grappled me into as we flew through the void light space. He back up and charged up all the power he had.

"Dude no! if you charge that much power, who knows what will happen!" I yelled, but i'm not sure he cared. "Fine... i'm gonna give it all that i got."

I charged up both energys at the same time, and flew towards him. I know how man pilars i've launched, and their power... know i'm the pilar. The ending point was my sword. He charged up literal black fire and flew towards me. As we collided it was nothing like when Rex and I fought, It was a lot more intense. The air was thick with purple lightning. We were enveloped in a sphere of purple mass. Then KA-BOOM! I don't really know what happened after that, but all i saw was him getting blown away completly.

I don't know how long i was unconscience, but i felt better for some reason. I felt something warm on my bare chest. I finally opened my eyes to see Zoe, her hands on my chest, glowing green. Oh thats what it was... shes healing me...

"Morning sleeping beauty!" She purred.

I sat strait up, my sword on my lap. "Where, what ,when ,where, how!

"easy...easy... you beat him" Rex muttered. Did i really win? I did it! On my own this time! (Like most hero's should, seriously!) I smiled and settled down.

"Hey rex... get over here for a sec" He aproached me. I punched his face hard. "Now were even..." He roled away clutching his nose.

"Max...you know...i think you might want a reward for helping me..." Zoe said in a weird tone.

"really?" I asked estatic. "yea just close your eyes." I blushed and did what was told.

I waited... and waited... waited... until i felt something touch me cheek. Warm yet a little wet. Ok... what was going on? "ok you can open your eyes now!" She said. I opened my eyes and found my old D-team symbol, but how did she find that, i threw it out my window in a fit of rage several months ago, yet s"he had it. It was wrapped in rope to fit my belt.

"Where'd you... find it?" I asked. She just smiled, as i tied it to my belt. I saw her symbol around her neck, and rexs tied to his arm. I just gave a nice smile.

"D-team?" They both nodded. So... this is my first step into the demonic world... but i will survive and i will fight. For the people, the world... the D-team.

Well thats finally the end of that book, and now for the other one. Like it... just don't flame me this is my first one done... this is Ace of Spades sayan GOODNIGHT!


End file.
